1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding tray for substrate, a substrate alignment system using the same and a method thereof, and more specifically to a holding tray for substrate capable of accomplishing high-precision alignment and conducting a stable deposition process. A holding means is included in at least one side of the substrate to hold and support the substrate that is to be vertically arranged. Therefore, the substrate can be vertically held and supported on a flat surface of the holding tray for a vacuum deposition process.
2. Related Art
Generally, a deposition process of a thin film is divided into two groups: deposition under vacuum and deposition under atmospheric pressure.
In the aforementioned deposition process, the method of depositing the thin film under vacuum has been used in the fields of semiconductors and display devices, because it may be used to form a high-purity thin film without contamination by foreign substances, and to deposit a thin film with relatively compact density.
When a deposition of a thin film is carried out under vacuum condition, the thin film was deposited using a batch process due to limitation of the volume of the process chamber and the size of the substrate which may be placed in the process chamber, etc.
Such a means for holding and supporting the substrate and the method thereof will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.